M1 Abrams
The M1 Abrams is a main battle tank produced in the United States, which replaced the aging M60 Patton in 1980. It was designed by Chrysler Defense (now General Dynamics Land Systems). The M1 Abrams is named after General Creighton Abrams, former Army Chief of Staff and Commander of US military forces during the Vietnam War from 1968 to 1972. It is armed with a 120mm smoothbore cannon, two M240 Medium Machine Guns, and a .50 Cal M2 Browning. Battlefield 2 The M1A2 is the main battle tank of the United States Marine Corps in Battlefield 2. It is the counterpart to the PLA Type 98, the EU Leopard 2 and Challenger 2, as well as the MEC T-90. The differences between it and the other main battle tanks in the game are almost purely cosmetic. The MBTs are the heaviest land vehicles available to any of the factions. Armed with a cannon as its primary weapon, the M1A2 is capable of doing significant damage to all manner of vehicle and infantry, although its slow rate of fire and inability to aim at a particularly steep angle make it unsuited to combat against aerial vehicles. As a secondary weapon, the M1A2 is armed with an M2HB which is capable of killing an infantryman in just two rounds, but lacks the punch of the main cannon and has no explosive radius. The M1A2's main cannon is equipped with only forty rounds to start, while the secondary weapon has infinite ammunition. However, the main cannon is limited only by the speed of the reload, while the coaxial machinegun has an overheat threshold where it will temporarily cease to be usable once overheated. The passenger is armed with another M2, this one cupola-mounted, identical to the stationary M2 which is found as a static emplacement on certain maps, whose damage is higher than the coaxial MG's -- at 100 damage, making it a one-hit kill under the right conditions -- but whose rate of fire is noticeably lower than the coaxial's. As with the other MBTs, the M1A2 has a smoke screen grenade which can be launched by the driver to break line of sight. The M1A2 has one major advantage over other Battlefield 2 MBTs, as the weak spot below the Abrams' turret is only visible when the tank is pointing upwards, whereas on the other tanks the weak spot is also visible in normal conditions. Battlefield 2: Special Forces In Special Forces the M1A2 Abrams is issued to the British SAS as their main battle tank. It appears on: *Warlord (32 and 64 player variant only) *Ghost Town Oddly, the Special Forces version has a different code in the files, being xpak_m1a2 instead of the usual ustnk_m1a2. The only difference, however, is the texture, and all other statistics are the same. Gallery BF2 M1A2 Front.png|The M1A2 from the front BF2 M1A2 Rear.png|The M1A2 from the rear BF2 M1A2 Side.png|The M1A2 from the side BF2 M1A2 HUD.png|The M1A2 HUD display BF2 M2 HUD.png|The secondary gunner hatch, M2 Browning HUD Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The M1A2 is a vehicle featured in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. Singleplayer The M1A2 only appears in the single player mission Big Bang. It is the US main battle tank. Multiplayer The M1A2 serves as the USMC main battle tank. It has two positions: the driver and the turret gunner. The driver operates the vehicle and its main gun with 100 rounds while the turret gunner has a Browning M2 HMG with 1000 rounds. The M1A2 can easily take out armored vehicles such as the Akrep, the BMD-3, or even the BK-1990 with ease, but it can be countered by engineers with rocket launchers or an Attack Helicopters. Battlefield: Bad Company The M1A2 Abrams is the Main Battle Tank of the US Army 222nd Army Battalion in Battlefield: Bad Company. It is identical to the one featured in Battlefield 2, apart from the addition of a TUSK (T'ank '''U'rban 'S'urvival 'K'it). Additionally, the secondary gunner is less exposed and can only be shot from an elevated position. The gunner also has usable sights, allowing for more accurate bursts of fire. Gallery BFBC M1A2s.jpg|A pair of M1A2s at the American base in the multiplayer level Oasis M1A2_inside.jpg|The M1A2's driver's HUD BFBC_M1A2_GUNNER_HUD.jpg|The M1A2's gunner's HUD BFBC_M1A2_ABRAMS.jpg|The M1A2 in Harvest Day BFBC_M1A2_ABRAMS_1.jpg|The M1A2 in Crossing Over M1A2_BFBC_1.jpg|The M1A2 in Final Ignition Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Singleplayer In Battlefield: Bad Company 2's singleplayer, several friendly non-controllable M1A2s are seen and one is driven by the player during level Heavy Metal. This particular M1A2 possesses extremely thick armor, long range optics and a very fast loader which can reload the main gun in just over 1.5 seconds. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the '''M1A2 is the standard US main battle tank. The HUD for the M1A2 is colored green and can sometimes be hard to distinguish from the background due to lack of contrast. It features a clear sight but the lack of range markers and defined sights make the main gun harder to aim at range than the T-90's. Like the T-90, the M1A2 can be upgraded with any of the vehicle specializations that the driver has equipped: Active Armor Upgrade (25% more health), Quick Reload Package (-15% reload time on main cannon), Improved Warheads Package (25% more damage per shot), Alternate Weapon Package (adds a driver controlled 7.62mm LMG), Smoke Countermeasures Package (driver controlled smoke launchers, does not remove tracer darts), High Power Optics Package (gives the main gun 10X zoom) and the Electronic Warfare Package (gives the tank the ability to act as a motion sensor). Unlike Battlefield: Bad Company, the gunner of the tank can zoom in. Gallery M1A2 Abrams.jpg|M1A2s in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, during the Battle for Arica Harbor AbramsStatsBC2.png|The M1A2 Abrams's in-game description. BFBC2 M1A2 ATACAMA.jpg|An M1A2 during the Battle of Atacama Desert' BC2 M1A2 Radar.jpg|The M1A2 driver's HUD (note the 7.62 mm coaxial machinegun) BFBC2Game 2014-01-19 18-10-18-49.jpg|M1A2 Abrams Woodland Variant BFBC2Game 2014-01-15 19-09-50-44.jpg|M1A2 Abrams HUD, Woodland Variant BFBC2Game 2014-01-15 19-15-49-73.jpg|M1A2 Abrams Desert Variant BFBC2Game 2014-01-15 19-15-41-38.jpg|M1A2 Abrams HUD, Desert Variant BFBC2Game 2014-01-15 19-12-40-10.jpg|M1A2 Abrams Artic Variant BFBC2Game 2014-01-15 19-12-23-77.jpg|M1A2 Abrams HUD, Artic Variant BC2 M1A2 2.png|secondary seat HUD. BC2 M1A2 3.png|Zooming the remotely controlled M2 Browning. BFBC2 eactCFSK v1 2.png|The background picture of the Abrams from in-game menu. M1A2 Abrams BFBC2 iOS.jpg|The M1A2 Abrams being commandeered in the iOS version of Bad Company 2. Battlefield Play4Free In Battlefield Play4Free, the''' M1A2 Abrams''' is the USMC's main battle tank, and the equivalent to the Russian Army's T-90A. Its main cannon is an effective anti-tank weapon and a co-axial machine gun can be equipped spending at least one point in the Tank Coaxial Machinegun training option; the passenger's weapon is a M2 Browning.﻿ AbramsSideViewP4F.png|Side view perspective FrontSideViewP4F.png|Front side perspective Battlefield 3 The M1 Abrams is a vehicle featured in Battlefield 3 and was first seen at the end of the Fault Line Gameplay Trailer. It is capable of firing M829 APFSDS-T rounds, and has a coaxial M240C and a top-mounted M2 Browning. Singleplayer The Thunder Run Tank Gameplay Trailer features a singleplayer segment in which a player character, Jonathan "Jono" Miller of the 1st Tank Battalion, must assault a PLR compound commanding an M1 Abrams. In the mission, the player is able to zoom-in with the main gun's sight. The player also has a coaxial machine gun at their disposal, though they must first switch to the secondary weapon, meaning that they cannot use the main cannon and the coaxial machine gun at the same time. Multiplayer The M1 Abrams is initially equipped with the smoothbore cannon for the gunner and a remote-controlled machine gun for the passenger. The driver can sprint to increase the speed of the vehicle, though increasing the turning radius. Sprinting also allows the tank to ascend inclines that it couldn't normally manage. The M1A2 has a few advantages and disadvantages to the RGF counterpart, the T-90. It has better handling when using the sprint function and its hull shape allows it to get under the T-90 during ramming, while the T-90 has a hard time doing the same to the M1A2. The main disadvantage is that is much taller, and therefore easier to detect and engage than the T-90. The CITV Station specialization allows a third teammate to enter the vehicle as long as they have unlocked it. Other unlocks include different types of ammunition for the main gun, coaxial machine guns, and other vehicle improvements. Gallery BF3_M1A2_STUFF_FROM_TRAILER.png|Several M1 Abrams seen through the sight of a player-controlled M1 Abrams. BF3_M1A2s_in_IRAN.jpg|M1 Abrams from the Thunder Run trailer. BF3 M1A2 Render.png|A render of the M1 Abrams. BF3 M1A2 Render US.png|Another render with a different skin. Battlefield 3 M1 Abrams HQ Render.png|The M1 Abrams as seen from the in-game background. battlefield-3-m1-abrams-4.jpg|View from the driver's seat. battlefield-3-m1-abrams-1.jpg|View from the gunner's seat. M1A2 Abrams BF3 AK.jpg|An M1A2 Abrams takes aim in the map Armored Shield. battlefield 3 - Destroying A Tank With A Grenade|Destroying a tank with a grenade. bf3 2013-03-27 12-10-07-87.png|M1A2 bf3 2013-03-27 12-10-17-31.png|M1A2 bf3 2013-03-26 19-40-22-65.png|M1A2 Battlefield 4 The M1 Abrams is a vehicle featured in Battlefield 4 and is the Main Battle Tank for the USMC. Singleplayer The M1 Abrams are seen in Singapore as Anvil 2 supports Tombstone in advancing toward Changi Airport. Recker is able to man and drive the tank after the crew faces and survives an airburst grenade. More Abrams will be landing from the right and will be briefly supporting the player as they advance through the city before they get destroyed. Gameplay wise once the player can drive the tank. It is equiped with AP Shells, Thermal Optics, Fire Extinguisher. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, the M1A2 serves as the USMC Main Battle Tank. It is the American counterpart to the PLA Type 99 and the RGF's T-90A. The M1A2's role is vehicular superiority over a map. Having a powerful 120mm cannon, the tank can take out light vehicles with relative ease, and other vehicles such as APC and Mobile AA in just a few rounds. The tank can also be equipped with a secondary weapon, varying from anti-personnel machine guns (7.62 LMG to .50 cal MG) to lock-on guided shells. The passenger is equipped with a .50 caliber machine gun, which is effective against infantry and light vehicles. As with most land vehicles, the main battle tanks in Battlefield 4 tend to be more susceptible to damage when hit from either the sides or the rear. It is therefore more effective to attack from an angle than head-on. The driver seat is armed with two weapons, depending on specializations. Unlike Battlefield 3, MBTs now have separate slots for countermeasures, optics and upgrades. For the primary weapon, the default shell the tank fires is the AP shell. AP shells have a higher splash damage then the other three shells. However, the splash damage difference between the AP shells and the other shells is small. Additionally, the AP shells also have the second flattest trajectory. The second unlock for the Main Battle Tank shells is the HE Shells, doing more damage than the other shells, and is the only shell that can destroy all light vehicles and helicopters in a single hit. However, it has a much more pronounced arc in its trajectory, making it less effective at medium and long ranges, but more effective at closer ranges. It also has the second longest reload compared to the other shells. The last shell unlocked are Sabot shells. These do the same damage as the AP shells (with the exception of RHIB boats where the AP shells do slightly more damage), but travel at a much greater velocity, giving it a less pronounced arc in its trajectory, and by extension a greater effective range. The first secondary weapon to be unlocked is the Coaxial LMG, which can be used to greater effect against infantry compared to shells, which are limited in ammunition and reload time. It takes between 5-7 rounds at bare minimum to kill infantry, though it cannot damage light vehicles or aircraft. The following unlock is the Guided Shells, which functions similarly to the FGM-148 Javelin in that the operator must maintain a lock on the target vehicle until the missile hits. Air vehicles must be laser designated. Laser-designated targets will receive more damage and weapon lock does not need to be maintained as long as the target has been designated. The Coaxial HMG is the next unlock and does significantly more damage then the coaxial LMG, with the ability to kill infantry in just 2-4 shots. It additionally has a longer firing time before overheating than the LMG and can also damage lightly armored vehicles such as buggies, armored cars and air vehicles, unlike its LMG counterpart. The fourth unlock is the Canister Shell, functioning similarly to its counterpart in Battlefield 3. Once fired, 16 pellets will be fired like a shotgun, each with a maximum damage of 35, and a minimum of 25 making it a potent anti-infantry and aircraft munition. Lastly is the STAFF Shell, which functions similarly to the MBT-LAW in that the missile will guide itself towards a target in close proximity to it, adjusting itself for a high-angle attack. Countermeasures for MBTs are IR Smoke which thwarts weapon lock-on as well as any inbound guided weaponry; Smokescreen does not remove weapon lock, but instead prevents such weaponry from scoring a critical hit; the Extinguisher can be used to recover a vehicle from a critical state as well as impeded mobility; Active Protection destroys incoming projectiles mid-flight for a short time before having to recharge. There are a number of optics available to the driver and gunner. Zoom optics assists with long range engagements; Thermal optics switches the display to a monotone colour output; all players, explosives and vehicles have a thermal signature and thus are highlighted white while everything else is black. It is useful in environments where high contrast or detail prevents easy visibility of hostiles; IRNV optics are a combination of thermal and night vision, highlighting the heat signatures of vehicles up to 70 meters away and infantry up to 50 meters, while increasing brightness in darker environments. Upgrades are passive abilities - that is, they require no activation by the user and are active in all seats, save for the Autoloader and Reactive Armor upgrades: Maintenance increases armor regeneration; Thermal Camo increases lock-on time of guided munitions, buying time for the user to vacate the area or search and destroy the hostile; the Autoloader decreases the time between shots; Proximity Scan detects explosives and personnel within thirty meters of the vehicle, useful when traversing tight urban environments and ambush territory; finally, Reactive Armor protects against mobility damage, preventing any shots that would normally stop a vehicle moving at all from doing so. Gallery Bf4_abrams.jpg|M1 Abrams on the customize screen. Bf4_M1Abrams_PreAlpha.png|Third-person view. Bf4_M1Abrams_firstperson.png|First-person view. File:BF4_M1Abrams_SiegeOfShanghai_trailer.png|The M1A2 in the Siege of Shanghai. M1 Abrams 3rd Person Back.jpg|A back view of a M1 Abrams. M1 Abrams 3rd Person Front.jpg|A front view of a M1 Abrams. M1 Abrams Inside view.jpg|View from inside the M1 Abrams. Trivia Battlefield: Bad Company 2 *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, if the player goes into third person cam, lowers the gun as low as possible, and spins it 360°, they can see that it clips through the back of the tank. Battlefield 3 *The gunner's turret in Battlefield 3 singleplayer campaign for the M1A2 is a shielded M2 Browning that is directly manned, while in multiplayer the M2 is instead remote-controlled. *In Battlefield 3, ''the M1A2 receives "decoration" in the form of spare Jerrycans, rolls of equipment, and other equipment strapped to the turret as the user unlocks more upgrades for the vehicle. This also occurs with the LAV-25, BMP-2, and T-90A. *In ''Battlefield 3, the words "Crunch Time" are written on the main cannon however, some of the letters are scratched out . *It's possible to launch a teammate to a very far distance using the Abrams' main cannon. The same can be done with the T-90 as well. *The M1A2 appears on Operation 925 although not as a drivable vehicle. It traverses a scripted path on a road outside the map near A Flag. *The HUD display is different in campaign and multiplayer. Battlefield 4 *The "Crunch Time" phrase on the M1A2's main cannon appears again in Battlefield 4. However, it appears on the right side of the cannon instead of the left like in Battlefield 3, making it not visible from the first-person view. External links *M1A2 Abrams on Wikipedia de:M1A2 Abramsru:M1A2 Abramses:M1A2 Abrams Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 3 Category:Main Battle Tanks Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 4